


TALKING LESS

by comicsandtea



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Death, Hamilton - Freeform, Musicals, Other, theodosia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandtea/pseuds/comicsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk less, smile more. That was the motto, but everyone has been noticing how Burr was not only talking less but never smiling. Alexander confronts him, demanding to know what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TALKING LESS

**Author's Note:**

> First Hamilton fic! Not really sure if I like it

His head was in his arms that were resting on his arms that were on the bar table. A half empty glass of whiskey rested in front of him. Burr had been like this for the past few weeks, the bartender was getting used to it. He knew just to pass Burr his drink, don’t ask questions or talk to him, he knew Burr needed to use have quiet time to himself and that he didn’t want to talk about it. Anyone who knew Burr knew why he had been like this as of late, the news had broken everyone especially him. People would say the odd “sorry” every now and then but otherwise would leave him be. He knew Burr would end up finishing his drink and after his third or fourth he would put his money and leave without saying a word. Which was why the bartender was shocked and taken aback when he heard the man speak.

“Thank you, Finn,” he said finishing off the last bit of his drink and picked up his coat.

“You alright to walk home, sir?” he asked, slightly concerned, this was the first time the man had ever talked to him and he surely didn’t want it to be the last.

“I’ll be fine, thank you for your concern,” he nodded, slightly turning to leave, bumping into someone, “Sorry – oh Alexander,” his tone flattened when he saw the man who he had bumped into.

“Aaron Burr, sir, I’ve been meaning to talk with you actually.”

Some of the men in the bar glanced over at the two of them but would quickly grimace and look back at their drinks acting as though they couldn’t hear what was going on and carried on with their conversations.

“Although I would love to discuss these matters with you, Alex, I do not have the time for it at the moment,” Burr said, and pushed past him to leave the bar and go home to his daughter, Theodosia, she was only eleven, she needed him around more; she was at the moment with her tutor, lord she was brilliant, Burr still couldn’t wrap his head around how perfect she was and how he could be apart of making someone like her.

“Burr, you’ve been avoiding me like the plague for weeks, and not just me,” Alex said making his way over, “We need to talk, you’re meant to be helping with this work and I would respect it if you would actually pull your weight. You’ve made it into the cabinet you have to earn your stay, Jefferson cant always protect you-“

“Alexander, please,” he sighed but the man only cut him off, Burr couldn’t even grasp the energy to understand what he was saying. He hadn’t slept in a week, he couldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t been able to work nor talk. People had been supporting him and allowed him time to recollect himself, and Burr had tried going to work for the week but he couldn’t do it anymore. He just wanted to curl up and hold his daughter close to him and never lose her, Jefferson had been surprisingly understanding to the whole situation and was going to let Burr have the next few days off, Thomas had even gone as far as to come and visit his home so Burr wouldn’t isolate himself. Burr looked up at Alex, the man was still rambling (did he even know how to stop?), god knows what about. He tried focusing back on Alexander even though it caused great pain in his mind to focus on anything. He started to focus more on what he was saying; maybe if he just listened and nodded he could just walk away and not have to deal with this utter bullshit.

“-So explain to me why it’s so important that you ignore everyone? I think you’re taking your slogan a bit too far, but then again you’re not even smiling, you’re losing your touch, Burr.”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” he turned around, this was his opportunity to leave. He didn’t want to talk to Alex. That man didn’t even know what was wrong, so, why should he have to explain himself to him? Part of him was enraged that the bastard didn’t know.

“Burr!”

_That’s it!_

“Listen!” He snapped, “I know you don’t pay attention to what happens to anyone else in this world – let alone my life because the whole world has its eyes on you – and that includes yourself. If you actually did care you would know that my wife has taken ill.”

Alex paused, he knew about Burr’s wife, Eliza had told him about it one afternoon when she returned home from walking down the street with their children. But why was Burr bringing this up now? Out of all times? They had serious business to discuss and they were wasting precious time!

Alex could see people glancing at him and Burr at the corner of their eyes, some in the middle of taking a sip of their drinks; some had stopped talking to each other and had gone extremely quiet. People were murmuring to each other and pointing the two men out. Alex was used to

“I’ve heard,” Alex said flatly.

“Then you would have heard how she died seven days ago?” Burr said, the words almost not making it out of his mouth, he didn’t want to believe it, and it seemed worse to actually say it. As though if he never brought it up he could go home and his wife would be sitting in her usual seat in front of the fire reading, while Theodosia practiced her French and Latin. He was still in denial. There was no way that his previous Theodosia, his wife, was dead. He didn’t want to believe that his daughter was going to have to grow up without a mother. He couldn’t even let her have both her parents.

Alex’s jaw dropped. He had no idea that she had actually _died_ is that why Eliza sent flowers to the Burrs a few days ago? Or why Burr had been wearing nothing but black for the past week? Was it why the bags under his eyes had been darker? He had been working non-stop the past week and he hadn’t noticed anything, he just thought Burr was being distant for no reason.

“Burr I-“

“You didn’t know? For once you’re not the most aware in the room – everyone knows, Alex, including your wife! But you? I suppose you never really cared about my family, even Thomas has been more supportive than you,” he sighed, before walking out of the bar, not even wanting to look at him, “Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it


End file.
